Hot Blood Dance Crew (Lumin ver)
by rexyu.99
Summary: Luhan mendapatkan Minseok sebagai pasangan menarinya dalam kontes menari yang diikutinya, HBDC. Minseok yang awalnya tak menyetujuinya, mau tak mau, ia terpaksa melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh presdir agensinya. Bagaimanakah pertemuan kembali mereka? Xiuhan/Lumin, Exo, seleb!au, rate M, slight!Baekhyun, Jongdae.


Hot Blood Dance Crew (Lumin Version)

Length : Oneshoot

Pair : LuMin

Cast : Luhan, Minseok, and others

Rate : M

Genre : seleb au

Beijing - HBDC stage

"Luhan, silahkan anda mengambil undian yang tersedia, lalu sebutkan siapa dan dari mana pasangan menari anda. Silahkan," MC.

Luhan dengan agak berdebar mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas kecil. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sedikit berharap ia mendapat pasangan menari yang setidaknya sudah ia kenal atau pernah satu proyek dengannya. Ia sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan orang baru lagi. Lebih tepatnya enggan berakting atau berpura - pura menjaga imagenya.

Para peserta lain juga sudah mengambil kertas gulungan mereka masing - masing. Sepertinya dada mereka sama - sama berdegup kencang menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari MC.

"Baik, sepertinya semua peserta sudah memegang kertas masing - masing. Yak, silahkan di bukaaa,"

Semua hening seketika, hanya suara backsound yang terdengar. Penonton pun ikut menahan nafas mereka, ikut penasaran dengan hasilnya.

Setelah dibuka, semua penonton seketika syok sembari menutup mulut mereka. Semua pandangan menuju ke arah Luhan. Yang saat itu kameramen men-zoom tulisan di kertas itu, Luhan dapat dengan jelas membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Nama yang sangat dia kenal, nama yang memiliki penuh kenangan di masa lalunya, nama yang sebenarnya lebih suka ia hindari sekarang ini.

Xiumin EXO.

Korea - SM building

"Hyung, sudah kubilang aku tak mau ikut acara itu. Jangan masukkan namaku disana, awas saja kalau kau melakukannya," Minseok mendelik sebal ke arah manajernya.

"Tapi ini bukan mau ku, Minseok. Itu rencana mereka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika boyband/girlband dari agensi kita juga di ikut sertakan. Mereka bilang hanya akan mengambil semua dancer line, bukan vocal line," sanggah sang manajer.

"Tapi kenapa EXO juga harus masuk dalam daftar? Apa kru mereka tidak tahu soal masalah kita? Bagaimana dengan Presdir Lee, dia juga menyetujuinya?" Minseok penasaran.

"Justru itu bagian dari proyek dia untuk membuat perbaikan bisnis antara Korea-China. Dia ingin seperti dulu lagi, bisa memperluas bisnisnya lagi hingga keseluruh daratan China kalau perlu. Kau seperti tak mengenal Pak Lee," manajer.

"Aku sungguh tak menyukai rencana ini. Bagaimana jika dari semua nama itu, namaku lah yang keluar? Bisa mati di tempat aku," Minseok bergidik.

"Tidak mungkin. Tenanglah, nama dancer line yang di daftarkan sangat banyak. Dan itu bagaikan seribu banding satu. Belum tentu juga kau yang keluar. Di grup kita saja masih ada Kai, Sehun dan Lay, itu sangat mustahil." ucap manajer sedikit membuat perasaan Minseok rileks.

Apa yang di katakan manajer memang benar. Dari sekian banyak dancer line di Korea, masih banyak juga dancer lain yang berasal dari China. Namanya sudah pasti sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk keluar. Apalagi jika harus bersanding dengan...

Hah, dia memang tak bisa seperti ini terus selama hidupnya. Tapi ia sangat menghindari seseorang bernama Luhan saat ini. Ia bukan tidak mau lagi bertemu atau bertegur sapa lagi dengannya. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun juga mereka dulu pernah berteman bahkan sangat dekat. Ia hanya merasa tidak siap dengan pertemuan kembali.

Beijing - back stage

"Permisi, maaf, dimana aku bisa menemui promotor acara ini? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan beliau," Luhan berbicara pada salah satu MC HBDC yang lalu memberinya petunjuk untuk datang ke lantai tiga gedung itu.

Disana nanti akan ada salah satu staff yang akan menunjukkan ruangan promotornya.

Luhan membungkuk berterima kasih dan berbalik, berjalan dengan agak ogah - ogahan. Ia menghela nafas berkali - kali selama dalam perjalanan.

Luhan sangat gelisah, sangat tak nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya. Ia tak menyangka, dari sekian banyak nama, dia harus mendapatkan nama dari 'pasangan'nya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya sekarang sudah menjadi 'mantan pasangan'.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan promotor acara itu, ia mengetuk perlahan.

Tapi kemudian berhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan seseorang.

"Ah, iya, semua sudah berjalan dengan lancar Presdir Lee. Iya, semua baik - baik saja. Saya melakukannya seperti permintaan anda. Ah, saya paham maksud anda Pak Presdir. Saya yakin ini semua akan sangat bagus bagi bisnis kita. Iya, iya saya tahu, baiklah, sampai jumpa Pak Presdir," bunyi telepon di tutup.

Luhan berdehem dan mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Oh, Luhan, bintang kita, mari silahkan masuk," sambut sang promotor.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Apa ada sesuatu masalah yang terjadi?"

Luhan sedikit kikuk, tapi kemudian di cobanya ia bernafas dengan normal, meski sebetulnya sulit.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin bertanya satu hal saja." ucap Luhan setelah ia duduk di kursi tamu.

"Apa itu? Apa kau ingin mengundurkan diri sekarang ini?" tanya sang promotor.

"Ah, itu..."

"Aku rasa, kau tak bisa mengundurkan diri sekarang ini Luhan. Ini season baru, episode baru. Kita bahkan baru memulainya," potong sang promotor, Luhan terdiam.

"Tapi bukankan anda sudah mendengar soal saya dan mantan agensi saya?"

"Tenanglah, itu tak perlu kau pikirkan. Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya matang - matang. Ini proyek besar kami. Dan aku harap kau bisa membantu kami mencapainya," jawab promotor.

"Proyek? Maksud anda proyek apa?"

"Jadi, ini seperti proyek bisnis biasa. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan, Korea dan China baru saja menyelesaikan konflik krisis mereka? Nah, kami selaku pebisnis hanya melakukan tugas kami saja untuk menyatukan lagi dua negara yang sempat bermusuhan. Jadi, Luhan, aku mengharapkan banyak bantuan darimu dan kalian semua, para peserta," pinta promotor itu seraya bangkit dan menepuk bahu Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Ia masih ragu, apa semua bisa berjalan lancar?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan. Ini soal mantan anggota bandmu kan? Mereka sudah menyetujuinya. Pihak agensi sudah mengabariku tepat setelah nama pasangan menarimu di umumkan di panggung tadi. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas, semua akan baik - baik saja, kau hanya perlu membiasakan lagi dengan teman lamamu. Kalian bersahabat bukan? Itu akan menguntungkanmu, aku yakin itu," sang promotor lalu membereskan mejanya, Luhan masih saja diam.

"O, iya Luhan, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kau harus istirahat untuk menyambut kedatangan temanmu. Ku dengar dari mereka, dia akan ke China besok pagi. Baiklah Luhan, aku duluan ya," promotor itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong - bengong dengan semua informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan ini.

Telepon Luhan berdering, dari manajer.

"Luhan? Kau dimana? Cepat kembali ke apartemenmu. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Oh iya, dan jangan ajak pacarmu itu kemari, aku tak suka jika saat bicara denganmu ada dia yang terus merengek atau menginterupsi. Menjengkelkan, pulanglah, aku menunggumu," Luhan memandang layar ponselnya dengan wajah lelah.

Ia bangkit dan langsung pamit pulang dengan para kru dan member lain yang masih tersisa di sana. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Pikirannya tak menentu saat ia berhenti di lampu merah. Dengan tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah videotron besar yang terpasang disalah satu mall town square.

Tengah di putar berita acara yang menayangkan Xiumin EXO, member boyband ternama, akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara di reality show populer saat ini di China. Acara yang sedang di ikutinya.

"Minseok, jadi benar kau bersedia ikut acara itu. Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku tadi saat mendapatkan namamu yang tertulis disana. Tapi, aku juga tahu, kau pasti gelisah dan merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat ini. Bagaimana kita bisa melalui semua ini nantinya?" Luhan kembali memacu mobilnya, dan videotron itu masih memutar video Xiumin yang tengah menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan.

\- skip time -

"Luhan, temanmu itu, maksudku, Minseok, dia mulai besok akan tinggal di sini. Jadi untuk sementara..."

"Ap..apa? Minseok akan menginap di sini? Kau pasti bercanda, ya kan?" Luhan meringis getir.

"Aku tidak bercanda Luhan. Mereka yang menetapkan peraturan ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Lagipula, bukankah ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagimu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengannya?" sang manager sebetulnya juga sama tak yakinnya dengan Luhan.

Ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu Luhan dengan Minseok. Seperti apa mereka dulu. Dan rahasia apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Luhan, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada hal yang belum ku selesaikan untuk acaramu itu," manajer bangkit dan membereskan tasnya, "Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan sendirian sekarang. Di baringkannya tubuhnya sofa. Saking lelahnya badan dan otaknya, ia langsung tertidur.

Korea - Minseok's house

"Hyung, apa kau benar - benar akan berangkat kesana? Kau yakin kau akan baik - baik saja nantinya?" Baekhyun di rumah Minseok, ia bersama dengan Jongdae.

Minseok hanya diam saja. Tanpa di jawab pun Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dia nanti? Kenapa dari semua nama harus namaku yang keluar sih? Aissh...!!" Minseok lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling pandang lalu menghela nafas panjang. Mereka merasa iba dengan Minseok hyung mereka.

Sedangkan Minseok di tempat tidurnya terus menerawang. Masih jelas di ingatannya kejadian siang tadi sewaktu ia menonton acara itu. Ia tak pernah berharap namanya yang keluar dari gulungan kertas di tangan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya meleset.

Kenapa harus dia? Bisakah di ganti yang lain saja. Di acara reality show lain, skenario selalu bisa di ubah. Kenapa punyanya tidak?

Ia terus meminta pada manajernya supaya di cancel atau di ganti dengan yang lain. Tapi manajer bilang nama perusahaan dan nama grup mereka yang di pertaruhkan. Mereka akan di cap tak profesional dan bla bla bla.

Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membuka akun sosial media miliknya. Berbagai postingan status mengenai dirinya dan Luhan ada di sana sini. Ada yang setuju, ada juga yang tak puas, mengira semuanya hasil settingan. Minseok malah berharap semua hanya mimpi saja, jadi ia tak harus disana.

Salah satu akun yang memasang status soal dirinya dan Luhan menarik perhatiannya.

"Setelah sekian lama berpisah, teman lama di pertemukan kembali lewat sebuah acara reality show bertajuk HBDC. Aku senang mereka bisa bertemu lagi, tapi apa mereka nanti tidak akan canggung satu sama lain? Aku sebetulnya tidak menyukai ini, tapi aku harap mereka akan baik - baik saja."

Minseok tersenyum getir membaca postingan itu. Sepertinya mereka bisa mengerti diriku dari pada aku sendiri.

'Teman lama', kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya.

"Kami bukan hanya teman lama, kami dulu bahkan seperti belahan jiwa satu sama lain. Lalu kami berpisah, rasanya sangat sakit. Apalagi hanya karena alasan tak masuk akal. Bisakah aku memaafkan dia? Bisakah aku memaafkan diriku sendiri?" ucap Minseok sembari menggigit bibirnya,

"Luhan, sebenarnya, aku juga merindukanmu," dan Minseok terlelap.

\- skip time -

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengantar manajer dan Minseok hyung mereka ke bandara. Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat singkat dan cepat. Bahkan tak ada percakapan disana. Semua mengerti kondisi Minseok yang terlihat seperti tertekan.

Sesampai di bandara dan mengurus segala sesuatunya, mereka saling pamit menjaga diri, lalu Minseok dan manajer masuk ke dalam pesawat, Jongdae dan Baekhyun segera pulang. Mereka juga memiliki jadwal yang padat hari ini.

Di pesawat manajer mengatakan bahwa nantinya Minseok sementara akan tinggal di tempat Luhan.

"Apa?! Kenapa hyung tidak bilang dari awal, hah?! Sudah tahu aku dengannya ada masalah, kenapa malah menempatkan kami bersama? Tck!" mood Minseok makin buruk saat ini.

"Jika aku bilang dari awal kau pasti tak akan setuju. Lagipula presdir punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau harus tinggal bersama dengannya. Itu supaya performa kalian bisa maksimal saat tampil nanti. Kau tahu, chemistry itu memiliki poin tersendiri dalam penilaian mereka," jelas manajer.

"Kalau begitu kenapa memilihku? Kenapa tidak membatalkannya saja dan memilih lagi? Bukankah biasanya bisa begitu? Bukan salahku jika performaku nanti kurang bagus. Bukan permohonanku juga, ciih," Minseok kesal, lalu memasang headphone ke telinganya dan menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ia merasa di bohongi kali ini. Minseok mulai berpikir, apa ini konspirasi mereka untuk membuatnya merasa tersisih dan keluar dari grup? Ia tahu ia tak memiliki banyak kelebihan di banding member lain, tapi menyingkirkan dirinya tak harus dengan cara ini kan. Semua pikiran negatif merasuki Minseok saat ini. Namun yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah menahan dan menahannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

Ia merasa mulai membenci karirnya sendiri.

Beijing

"Luhan! Bangun! Kita harus bersiap sekarang," Luhan terbangun dengan kaget, ia mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya.

"Urgh, ge, kita akan kemana hari ini? Bukankah aku tak memiliki jadwal?" Luhan menguap dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit malas.

"Kita harus menjemput Minseok di bandara. Setelah itu kita ada konferensi pers bersama member yang lainnya juga. Cepatlah! Satu jam lagi kita sudah harus sampai disana," manajer Luhan mulai membereskan barang yang akan di bawa.

Sejenak Luhan mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Menjeput siapa tadi? Minseok? Oh ya Minseok!

"M..minseok?!!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya panik.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap secepat ia bisa.

Dalam pikirannya, walaupun ia mungkin tak akan di sambut baik oleh Minseok-nya, setidaknya ia harus memberi kesan yang baik untuk bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya. Luhan terus menyunggingkan senyumnya selama perjalanan menuju bandara. Tak hanya dia yang akan ada disana. Member dan kru media juga akan ada di sana. Ini adalah hari penting bagi Luhan dan tak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja.

30 menit kemudian ia dan yang lain sampai, lalu menuju ke ruang tunggu bandara. Beberapa media dan fansite - fansite mengabadikan momen langka ini.

( Author side )

"Menurut jadwal, hari ini kita kan konferensi pers terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarmu ke tempat Luhan. Dan Minseok, aku percaya kalian akan baik - baik saja nanti, karena kalian bukan lagi anak remaja trainee yang dulu masih dalam emosi tak stabil. Kalian sudah dewasa, kalian sudah bisa memilih apa yang terbaik untuk kalian sendiri," manajer menepuk pundak Minseok, ia masih diam saja tak berbicara.

Nah, ayo kita turun, hari ini kita pasti akan sangat sibuk. Persiapkan dirimu."

Minseok turun dengan gontai. Hari ini dia berpenampilan biasa. Hanya memakai dalaman kaos putih, kemeja kotak - kotak biru, topi putih dan tak lupa masker.

Mereka semua kini sudah berkumpul. Minseok terus menundukkan kepalanya tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia hanya ingin menghindari pandangan orang - orang padanya yang menelisik ingin tahu reaksinya saat bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Di seberang sana, Luhan dengan terpaku, matanya tak lepas dari sosok bernama Kim Minseok beberapa meter di depannya.

Kilatan kamera terpancar dari berbagai sudut mengambil momen langka ini. Dari Korea bukan hanya Minseok saja rupanya, ada Amber Fx yang rupanya akan berpasangan dengan salah satu anggota Fx lain yang tergabung dalam kru dancer dari member HBDC, Victoria.

Berita ini langsung menjadi trending worldwide. Sekali lagi nama Xiumin EXO menjadi trending di mana - mana.

Sang promotor acara memberi instruksi pada semua kontestan untuk langsung menuju ke tempat konferensi pers. Mereka bergegas masuk ke mobil masing - masing. Media serta merta mengikuti mereka menuju lokasi dimana konferensi pers akan dilakukan. Minseok dan Luhan tenggelam dalam angan mereka masing - masing. Meskipun mereka ada di mobil yang terpisah, entah kenapa mereka seperti menaiki mobil yang sama. Hanya ada rasa kecanggungan dan keheningan disana.

"Minseok, kau akan memakai pakaian apa di konferensi nanti?" tanya manajer.

"Aku akan pakai ini saja tak apa kan, hyung? jawab Minseok dengan malas.

"Terserah kau, asal nyaman saja. Tapi lepas maskermu dan sedikit sunggingkan senyummu pada fansmu yang sudah menunggu sedari pagi tadi. Dan Minseok, soal Luhan.."

"Tak apa, hyung, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Aku pikir, aku akan bisa menyelesaikan urusan kami nanti. Seperti yang kau bilang, kami sudah cukup dewasa sekarang," Minseok berbicara dengan tatapan kosong memandang ke arah luar jendela mobil.

Sudah jelas ia sendiri tak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Luhan. Bagaimana sosok pria yang dulu pernah mengisi kehidupannya dan berpisah dengannya, kini berdiri dihadapannya. Memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang masih sama seperti yang sering Luhan lakukan dulu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, yang ingin ia lakukan pertama kali pada Luhan adalah memeluknya. Tapi kadang egonya mengalahkan segalanya. Rasa marah mengalahkan rasa rindunya, rasa gengsi mengalahkan semua hal yang ia rasakan dan ia tahan selama ini.

Perjalanan mereka serasa terlalu singkat. Minseok masih merasa butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Tapi toh akhirnya ia melepas maskernya, menata rambutnya serapi mungkin dan memakai topinya kembali. Mematut dirinya sekali lagi, memastikan semua tidak ada yang terlewat.

Minseok keluar dari mobilnya, dia menoleh kesamping kanannya, ada Luhan disana. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya, menyapa semua fansnya, melambaikan tangan dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Luhan memandang itu semua dari seberang dalam diam, ia tahu Minseok tersenyum untuk fansnya, bukan untuk dirinya. Luhan meski merasa canggung dan malu, ia berusaha profesional.

"Baiklah, semua yang ada di sini di mohon tenang. Kita akan memulai acara konferensi persnya," ucap MC.

Juru bicara dari promotor mulai menyampaikan kata sambutannya. Mengatakan jika episode HBDC kali ini resmi di mulai. Lalu memperkenalkan para bintang tamu spesial yang akan berduet dengan para kontestan.

Lalu semua satu persatu bintang tamu dan kontestan memasuki ruangan. Dan tentu saja Minseok mendapat kursi di sebelah Luhan, karena ia berpasangan dengan Luhan nantinya.

Minseok masih diam, begitu juga Luhan. Semua fans yang berada di luar gedung konferensi berteriak heboh saat melihat Luhan dan Minseok duduk bersebelahan lewat videotron yang di pasang di luar gedung.

Selesai acara penyambutan dan perkenalan, mereka memulai sesi tanya jawab. Wartawan yang ada disana jelas sekali berebut ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Luhan maupun Minseok.

Salah seorang wartawan yang mendapat giliran, mengajukan pertanyaan pada Luhan bagaimana perasaannya saat bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya dengan bahasa mandarin.

Luhan melirik ke arah Minseok yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari dahinya.

"Tentu saja, saya sangatlah senang, akhirnya kami bisa bersama lagi. Aku harap temanku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku," jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Minseok masih belum paham betul bahasa mandarin jadi ia menunggu penerjemah menerjemahkannya pada dirinya dan yang lain. Minseok merasa jantungnya makin berdegup kencang sekarang saat ia mendapat pertanyaan yang cukup sulit untuk di jawabnya.

"Halo, Xiumin ssi, saya wartawan dari majalah xxx nama saya xxx, ingin bertanya, apakah anda pernah memiliki perkiraan bahwa nama anda akan keluar?"

"Tentu saja saya tidak menyangka, bahkan sebetulnya saya tidak tahu mereka juga memasukkan nama saya," jawab Minseok.

"Lalu, apakah anda senang mendapat kesempatan langka ini? Saya sudah mendengar bahwa anda dan Luhan adalah teman dekat sewaktu masih dalam grup yang sama. Pasti kalian masih saling menghubungi satu sama lain kan? Lalu hal apa yang ingin anda lakukan saat bertemu teman lama anda kembali?" hening sesaat, hanya terdengar suara blitz kamera.

"Ummm, tentu saja saya sangat senang, tapi kami sebetulnya jarang berkomunikasi karena kami sama - sama sibuk dengan jadwal kami," Minseok berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, ia merasa gugup.

"Mungkin hal pertama yang ingin saya lakukan saat bertemu teman saya adalah memeluknya untuk melepas rindu. Yah, begitu," Minseok meletakkan micnya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Luhan masih memperhatikan Minseok.

"Lalu Luhan ssi, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya wartawan, masih sama dengan yang tadi.

"Saya akan balas memeluknya dan menenangkannya dari rasa gugupnya," Luhan tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Minseok yang kini menatap ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kalian saling menyambut satu sama lain di sini? Seperti yang kalian inginkan. Saya yakin fans anda berdua juga pasti menginginkan momen seperti sekarang ini,"

Seketika Luhan dan Minseok berdiri lalu berpelukan. Minseok berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu," lalu mereka kembali duduk dan melanjutkan acara konferensinya.

Luhan serasa membeku di tempat. Apa barusan ia tak salah dengar? Minseok bilang merindukan dirinya. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Seketika ia merasa panas sekaligus sesak di dadanya.

\- skip time -

2 jam kemudian Minseok sudah berada di apartemen Luhan. Minseok di kamar lain sedang membereskan barang bawaannya. Sambil mencoba memikirkan cara bagaimana menghilangkan rasa canggung di antara mereka. Luhan hanya mondar mandir di kamarnya sendiri. Merasa senang sekaligus takut dengan keberadaan Minseok.

Minseok merasa lapar saat sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Ia langsung menuju ke dapur Luhan dan mencari sesuatu untuk ia makan.

Minseok benar - benar syok, tak ada apapun di dapur Luhan. Membuka lemari penyimpanan di sana sini, sama saja, kosong. Luhan mendengar suara saat keluar dari kamarnya. Melongok ke dapur dan melihat Minseok sedang menggeledah dapurnya. Luhan hanya mengintip, tak berani mendekat. Tersenyum memandang tingkah menggemaskan Minseok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Ia tak mau melewatkan momen seperti ini, diam - diam Luhan mengambil foto Minseok dengan ponselnya. Ia memfoto Minseok sebanyak yang ia mau, mumpung ada kesempatan.

Minseok sedang mengambil bangku kecil untuknya. Bermaksud untuk melihat isi lemari di bagian atas. Minseok menggerutu,

"Kenapa lemari dapur ini sangat tinggi? Memangnya dia bisa meraih lemarinya jika letaknya begini, omo??"

Minseok mendapati Luhan berdiri di belakangnya, tangan Luhan meraih roti tawar dari dalam lemari. Minseok yang terkejut dan oleng, hampir saja jatuh jika tangan Luhan yang satunya tak menahan Minseok. Beberapa detik mereka berpandangan, tapi lalu Minseok mendorong Luhan dan merebut bungkusan roti dari tangan Luhan. Minseok cuek mencoba bersikap biasa. Luhan memakluminya. Padahal mereka sedang sama - sama mengontrol detak jantung mereka yang tadi berdetak sama kencangnya saat mata mata mereka bertemu.

Luhan baru akan keluar dari dapur.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku ingin membuat roti isi, kau mau tidak?" Minseok berkata tanpa memandang langsung ke arah Luhan.

"Aku mau, kalau begitu, aku yang akan membuat kopinya," jawab Luhan lalu kembali masuk ke dapur dan membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua.

Minseok dan Luhan duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sunyi tak ada suara di antara mereka. Makanan mereka hanya di pandangi.

"Minseok.."

"Jangan berkata apapun," potong Minseok, "makan saja makananmu, Luhan."

Minseok lalu memakan roti isinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan suara panggilan darimu. Aku merindukan itu, saat kau menyebut dan memanggil namaku," Luhan masih tertunduk.

Minseok menghentikan acara makannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak begitu," jawab Minseok ketus.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku," Luhan kini menatap Minseok yang kini juga sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Tapi, bisakah kita berdamai hanya untuk sementara, sampai acara ini selesai?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Ini bukan keinginanku," Minseok bersidekap.

"Ini juga bukan mauku, ini tuntutan pekerjaan, bukankah kita harus bisa tampil profesional? Kita sama - sama tahu dunia entertain itu seperti apa, jadi bisakah kita?" pandangan Luhan melembut seperti memohon.

"Kurasa aku lebih tahu hal ini dibanding dirimu. Apa kau baru memahaminya sekarang? Kau takut aku bisa menghancurkan karirmu?" jawab Minseok sinis.

"Ini adalah apa yang coba aku katakan padamu 4 tahun yang lalu, Luhan!"

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf, telah mengambil langkah yang salah. Tapi masa itu sangat berbeda, kau bahkan tak mengerti alasan kenapa aku berhenti," balas Luhan.

"Kau ingin aku mengerti? Ingin kami mengerti? Untuk apa? Apa kau dulu menceritakan masalahmu pada kami? Atau setidaknya meminta pertolongan pada kami? Tidak, kan?! Kau hanya meminta maaf dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun," Minseok mencoba meluapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Karena aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya pada kalian saat itu," Luhan menunduk, menyesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakannya hanya padaku saja. Apa aku ini bukan temanmu? Bukan sahabatmu? Hingga kau juga merahasiakan semuanya dariku,"

"Kau boleh tak berkata apapun saat pergi pada yang lain, tapi setidaknya jelaskan padaku, Luhan," Minseok mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar - benar tak mengerti saat itu. Aku masih terlalu muda, masih terlalu naif. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku tahu itu salah. Jadi aku mohon padamu Minseok, pahamilah aku saat ini dan terimalah permintaan maafku supaya aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu," Luhan mengiba.

"Maaf Luhan, aku masih belum bisa memahami dan belum bisa menerimamu. Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu. Benci padamu hingga merasuk ke dalam tulang rusukku,"ucap Minseok sinis, lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju kamarnya.

Minseok bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka terlelap.

Esoknya mereka sama - sama berlatih koreo untuk penampilan mereka besok malam. Mereka akan menampilkan couple dance bertema balet. Minseok beranggapan sepertinya hanya Kai saja yang bisa menguasai teknik ini. Meski badan Minseok lentur, tapi ia sangat canggung di bagian tertentu. Seperti di bagian ia menari dengan Luhan di belakangnya atau di bagian mereka harus berhadapan dan saling menggenggam tangan, Minseok dan Luhan seperti kesulitan mengusainya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" pelatih koreo mereka mulai bersuara,

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi selesaikan lebih dahulu masalah pribadi kalian. Menari berpasangan adalah teknik tersulit dari semua jenis tarian. Karena kalian harus saling mempercayai satu sama lain, dan chemistry. Jika kalian tak bisa membangun kedua hal itu, jangan harap kalian bisa melakukannya. Aku rasa kalian lebih memahami ini karena kalian sama - sama pernah mempelajari ini selama masa trainee kalian. Jadi, sebelum kalian menemukan dimana letak kesalahan kalian, jangan hubungi aku, waktuku jauh lebih berharga dibanding melihat dua orang dewasa saling merajuk satu sama lain," pelatih pun pergi hanya tinggal mereka berdua di studio itu sekarang.

Minseok menghidupkan lagi musiknya, lalu mencoba berlatih sendiri. Luhan hanya memperhatikan, namun tak berlangsung lama, karena ia pun akhirnya bergabung.

Minseok berulangkali seperti menghindari sentuhan dari Luhan. Minseok pun kesal, lalu ia mematikan musik playernya.

"Sepertinya moodku sedang jelek hari ini, aku pergi duluan," Minseok baru akan berbalik ketika Luhan tiba - tiba meraih lengan Minseok dan menciumnya.

Minseok membelalakkan matanya, tangan Luhan yang satu menahan leher Minseok. Luhan mencium Minseok dengan lembut, sesaat Minseok memejamkan matanya, tapi lalu dilepaskannya genggaman Luhan lalu memukul wajah Luhan.

"Apa - apaan kau Luhan?! Berani - beraninya kau menciumku!" Minseok mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, memandang benci ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai lalu meraih lengan Minseok lagi. Kali ini Luhan mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang Minseok dengan erat. Tangan satunya di leher Minseok, Luhan mencium Minseok lagi dengan sedikit kasar, tapi airmatanya mengalir. Minseok meronta di pelukan Luhan, memukul dada Luhan berulang kali dan Minseok pun ikut menangis. Luhan lalu melepaskan ciumannya,

"Aku benci padamu, Luhan. Aku benci! Kau jahat padaku, hiks, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun padaku, hiks, kau jahat! Kau menyakitiku! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Dasar rusa brengsek!" Minseok menunduk terisak, tangannya terus memukuli dada Luhan.

"Maafkan, aku Minseok, maaf. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah padamu, bahkan mengkhianatimu. Aku memang patut kau benci, patut kau salahkan. Jika dengan terus membenciku bisa membuatku menebus kesalahanku padamu, maka jangan maafkan aku. Bencilah aku seumur hidupmu, dan jangan maafkan aku," Luhan ikut menangis.

Minseok menangis dalam diam tak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan. Ia sudah tak mau mendengar perkataan apapun dari mulut Luhan.

Luhan menatap Minseok di bibirnya. Ia sangat merindukan ciuman dari Minseok. Ciuman Minseok seperti candu baginya kala itu. Tapi, setelah ia bisa melihat Minseok-nya lagi kemarin, ia ingin sekali merasakannya kembali. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia raih dagu Minseok, lalu mencium Minseok kembali. Minseok terkejut, namun hanya diam.

Minseok bahkan bisa merasakan rasa asin dari bibir Luhan yang berdarah karena pukulannya tadi. Ia pun merindukan momen ini sedari dulu, sedari mereka berpisah.

Minseok tanpa sempat berpikir jernih lagi, akhirnya membalas ciuman Luhan. Mereka berciuman saling melepas rindu terpendam mereka. Meluapkan seluruh rasa yang lama tersimpan di dada mereka.

Minseok dan Luhan sangat menikmatinya, tanpa sadar kedua tangan Minseok menangkup pipi Luhan, ingin menikmati ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Sedangkan Luhan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Minseok lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Mereka saling berpagutan basah dalam ciuman mereka. Makin lama makin panas, Luhan mendorong Minseok ke sudut studio itu. Disana mereka saling bergumul panas, dengan Minseok berada di gendongan Luhan.

Mereka seperti lupa, seperti tak memperdulikan apapun yang ada disana, atau dimana mereka berada. Hingga Minseok yang lebih dulu melepas ciuman ntara mereka.

"Kita harus pulang Luhan. Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang menemukan kita sedang berciuman panas di sini,"

Segera Minseok dan Luhan membereskan barang bawaan mereka, lalu pulang dalam diam. Selagi di dalam mobil Luhan, Minseok tak berkata apapun. Hanya terus memandang ke arah luar jendela. Luhan pun tak berusaha memulai obrolan di antara mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, Luhan baru saja mengunci pintu dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa yang kemudian tanpa peringatan Minseok menarik Luhan. Mereka meneruskan acara mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kali ini lebih panas dan Minseok sangat bergairah, begitupun Luhan.

Minseok duduk di pangkuan Luhan dengan kemeja setengah terbuka memperlihatkan dada dan pundaknya. Luhan yang melihat ini seketika mengeras. Ia mengerang dalam ciumannya, sementara Minseok mendesah nikmat saat tangan Luhan meremas pinggangnya.

Luhan makin liar mendengar desahan Minseok di sela ciuman mereka. Tanganya bergerilya di balik kemeja Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Luhan berikan padanya. Minseok tak tinggal diam, tangannya pun ikut meremas rambut dan punggung Luhan.

Sejenak mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau tahu, Luhan aku sangat membencimu hingga aku begitu merindukanmu sampai gila. Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku," Minseok terlihat sangat liar sekaligus seksi saat ini di mata Luhan.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu. Tapi aku pun memahami, bahwa kau tak bisa memaafkanku. Aku pantas menerima hukuman darimu, Minseok," tatapan sayu dari Minseok membuat Luhan makin bergairah dan bernafsu saat ini.

"Kau akan segera menerima hukuman dariku, Luhan," Minseok menyeringai.

Minseok menarik Luhan ke dalam kamar.

"Kau harus duduk di sana dan tidak boleh melangkah satu langkah pun. Jika kau berani melangkah satu centi saja, maka aku akan membuatmu memohon padaku seumur hidupmu," bisik Minseok seduktif di telinga Luhan, sedikit jilatan untuk menggoda Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam kepala Luhan, sekali lagi ia berpikir Minseok sungguh sangat seksi malam ini. Luhan merasa Minseoknya yang manis dan imut sudah menghilang. Tapi Luhan tak memungkiri bahwa Minseoknya yang sekarang membuatnya lebih terpikat dan terpesona. Luhan tahu setelah malam ini, ia tak akan bisa lepas dari seorang Kim Minseok, meski tak mungkin bersama. Maka dari itu, setelah malam ini, ia harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk tidak menyentuh atau hanya sekedar memandang ke arah Minseok. Atau ia akan sekali lagi merasa tak berdaya.

Minseok mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, itu adalah penutup mata. Minseok mengikatkan itu pada matanya sendiri. Kemudian ia berbalik. Minseok mulai menari dengan gaya sensual, mata Luhan membelalak. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Minseok menggodanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Kemudian dengan seksi dan penuh percaya diri, Minseok membuka satu persatu kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Pertama kemejanya, kemudian dengan perlahan kancing celananya. Luhan mulai berkeringat dingin, bagian selatan di tubuhnya mulai menjadi sekeras batu. Ia pun merasakan kesakitan karena celana jeans yang dipakainya terlalu ketat. Luhan mengumpat pelan.

Minseok yang mendengar Luhan mengumpat, kemudian membuka penutup matanya. Mendekati Luhan dengan sedikit menggoda,

"Kau tak boleh mengumpat Tuan Rusa, mulutmu sangat kotor," seringai keluar lagi dari bibir Minseok.

"Minseok, kumohon, ijinkan aku menyentuhmu, ijinkan aku membuatmu mengerang di bawahku, kau, kau begitu seksi dan aku, aku merasa dadaku bergejolak melihatmu menggodaku seperti tadi," Luhan mulai merengek tak jelas.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tetap harus duduk di sana Tuan Rusa, dan dilarang kemanapun sebelum aku mengijinkanmu, atau aku dengan segera pergi dari sini langsung ke Korea," Luhan langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan kemana - mana,"

"Itu bagus,"

Minseok lalu mulai melepas celana luarnya. Memamerkan tubuh Minseok yang berisi dan pantat montok yang dulu pernah Luhan kagumi. Luhan makin tersiksa saat Minseok kembali menari erotis dihadapannya. Minseok mengerling nakal pada Luhan sambil memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Luhan seketika teringat koreo dari salah satu lagu milik EXO. Dulu, saat ia tak sengaja melihat video Minseok menarikan koreo dari lagu itu lewat internet, Luhan entah kenapa merasa tubuhnya memanas dan membuat bagian selatannya selalu mengeras tanpa ampun.

Minseok menunjuk ke arah Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mendekat. Minseok masih menari di hadapannya, setelah di perhatikan, rupanya itu adalah salah satu bagian dari koreo yang akan mereka tampilkan besok malam. Mereka menari, meliuk ke sana kemari, mulai menyinkronkan gerakan mereka. Bagi mereka berdua, menghafal koreo tarian sangatlah mudah. Itulah sebabnya, mereka pun kini sudah bisa menguasai.

"Kita sudah menghafal koreo, seperti yang di minta pelatih. Kita juga sudah berimprovisasi dengan koreo baru itu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Luhan yang terduduk lelah di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Itu terserah kau, Tuan Rusa," Minseok mulai duduk lagi di pangkuan Luhan.

Minseok masih setengah telanjang saat ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Luhan.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan permainan kita yang tadi tertunda, kan, hemm?" Minseok menggesekkan bagian bawahnya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

"Urggh, Minseok, berhenti menggodaku sekarang, atau.."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau tak akan bisa menari besok,"

"Sepertinya aku bahkan tak keberatan tak bisa berjalan sebentar," Minseok menyeringai lagi.

Luhan mengerang dan berteriak masa bodoh besok Minseok besok tak bisa berbuat apapun. Lalu menarik Minseok dalam cumbunya. Kegiatan panas mereka yang sesungguhnya di mulai sekarang.

Acara battle dance mereka dimulai pukul 7 malam ini. Semua peserta menunjukkan performa dan koreo yang luar biasa. Bagi Minseok, ini pertama kalinya ia menari dengan genre ini, bahkan bersama dengan Luhan. Kegugupannya mendadak sirna saat melihat senyuman tulus Luhan untuknya. Ia balas tersenyum manis.

Pertemuannya kembali dengam Luhan mungkin hanya sesaat. Namun meninggalkan kesan dan kenangan yang mendalam untuknya. Rasa bencinya, tak mungkin bisa hilang begitu saja, biarlah ia yang menyimpannya sendiri. Luhan pun paham betul orang seperti apa Minseok itu. Meski dari luar ia terlihat tegar, sebetulnya sangat rapuh di dalam. Membenci, namun merindukan. Menolak dengan tegas namun hatinya menerima, sungguh luas bagai samudra. Itulah Minseok, sempurna dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya.

Mereka mungkin gagal dalam kontes kali ini. Tapi mereka memenangkan sesuatu. Dan itu sudah cukup.

"Kau tahu Minseok, kurasa kau lah yang berhak menyandang predikat Hot Blood Dance. Kau benar - benar jenius dalam menari. Tak hanya di satu jenis tarian, tapi kau bisa melakukannya semuanya. Bahkan menghafal dalam waktu beberapa jam saja."

"Benarkah?" Minseok tersenyum, "Aku merasa kau juga jauh lebih baik sekarang dari pada dulu. Hanya, kau sedikit mudah terpengaruh. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"Siang ini aku akan pulang ke Korea. Dan kukira momen seperti ini akan susah kita dapatkan kembali, jadi Luhan, mulai sekarang tolong lupakan aku. Ingat aku sebagai masa lalumu di hatimu. Kau juga sudah memiliki pendamping sekarang. Buatlah ia bahagia, jangan lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Dan aku akan menyimpanmu dalam memori terdalamku. Kenangan berharga dari seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupku," Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku paham maksudmu Minseok. Tenanglah, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika takdir berkehendak lain, aku mungkin tak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jika ada kesempatan yang kedua, mungkin aku tak akan melepasmu lagi. Aku akan membuatmu terus di sisiku. Aku tidak berharap itu ada, tapi keyakinanku mengatakan demikian. Apa aku terlalu berharap?" Luhan menatap sendu pada Minseok.

"Entahlah Luhan, aku tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Dan aku tak mau memikirkannya, jalani saja semua yang ada, itu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Kau yang seperti ini, baru Minseok yang ku kenal," goda Luhan, Minseok tersenyum malu.

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik Luhan. Jika kau punya waktu luang, hubungi aku. Aku memang tidak sendirian, ada para member, tapi aku tetap mengharapkan panggilan darimu," Luhan terpaku, kemudian memeluk erat Minseok.

Minseok menepuk pelan punggung Luhan,

"Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini, Luhan. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tak apa, kau akan baik - baik saja, hem?" suara Minseok mulai ikut bergetar. Ia menahan air matanya sendiri jatuh ke pipinya, kemudian melepas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu, manajer hyung sudah menunggu di lobi. Selamat tinggal, Luhan," Minseok melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik berjalan dengan gontai.

Sepeninggal Minseok, pertahanan Luhan mulai runtuh. Ia bersandar pada pintu apartemennya dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Ia masih merindukan 'baozi'nya. Tapi semua memang harus berakhir disini. Penyesalan memang tak berguna, apalagi menyesal karena sesuatu hal konyol atas kesalahan pria muda yang naif. Ia bisa apa.

Sedangkan Minseok di dalam mobil manajernya membenamkan dirinya di lengannya sendiri, menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya dari manajernya. Ia hanya tak mau orang lain mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang menangisi sesuatu yang tak kan mungkin akan bisa terwujud. Karena memang beginilah hidup itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Lu"

"Selamat tinggal, Seok-ah"

End

A/n :

Happy birthday, buat muy muy,

Author kembali lagi dengan oneshoot baru, siapa yg kangen sama author,

Mungkin ada yang kenal author, mungkin ada yang enggak ya.

Salam kenal aja ya buat yg baru kenal wkwk,

Oh iya, buat ff author yang satunya, mian banget lama ga apdet, author lagi super sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Jadi ga bisa fast update lagi kayak dulu. Nunggu beneran ada waktu luang buat ngetik ff yang lama.

Tapi kali ini author update khusus buat temennya temen author yang lagi ultah.

Yeey..udah lama sih, tapi ga apa - apa kan ya telat dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Ini tadinya di up di wattpad, tapi author pengen up di sini juga. Ada beberapa part yang udah di edit dan di sempurnakan juga. Mudah - mudahan semua suka ya.

HBD to you ya, muy muy..

Ini ff ide cerita special dari author lu_xyumein khusus di bikin untuk muy muy,

Mian kalo hasilnya ga bagus, tapi ini ff dibuat dari lubuk hati author, tulus dan ikhlas wkwk

Dan buat para reader, harap sabar menunggu apdetan ff yang lama ya,

Doain semoga lancar semua

Aamiiin..

Saranghae, i luph yu phul,

Salam #weareone_exo

bow


End file.
